


霍格沃茨的一段校史

by Amemiya_Azusa



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemiya_Azusa/pseuds/Amemiya_Azusa
Kudos: 1





	霍格沃茨的一段校史

*HP设定，蛇院51x狮院24

*傻白甜纯爽文流，上网课真的上到无聊

*时间线就不要在意了

众所周知，哈利波特和他的朋友们创造了一段霍格沃茨的传奇校史。谁也没想到，十几年后的今天两个日本小伙子创造了另外一种意义上的，传奇校史。

堂本光一，日本九大巫师家族之一的未来继承人，和许多十一岁孩子一样，收到了霍格沃茨的入学通知书。拒绝用一口破锅直达对角巷的堂本光一，身为巫师家族的后代，坐着麻瓜们的飞机到了伦敦。就是飞机，不是飞毯，更不是飞天扫帚，因为家里不允许十六岁以下的孩子使用飞天扫帚。

个子小巧，长相清秀的堂本光一顶着一副大爷式冷漠表情，操着一口纯正的日式英语，在对角巷吸引了众多大女生小女生的注意。

同样的，在摩金夫人长袍专卖店，在当年哈利初遇马尔福的那个小台子上，堂本光一看到了一个也是亚洲面孔的可爱的小男孩。

“你叫什么名字？亚洲人？”堂本光一用英语问。

“我叫堂本刚，你也是日本人吧？”对方用日语答。

“我也姓堂本，堂本光一。你怎么知道？”

“你傻啊，那口音谁听不出来。”

堂本光一生平第一次被嘲笑，挺不服输：“你也姓堂本，我们家族聚会我怎么没见着你。”

“日本就你家姓堂本啊。”

旁边有人围观，议论着又一对哈利和马尔福般的对头诞生。

分院仪式。

堂本光一毫无疑问被分到了斯莱特林，一边嫌弃分院帽丑一边向自己学院的长桌走去，丝毫没注意斯莱特林女生们此起彼伏的惊叹声和其他学院女孩子的唉声叹气。

下一个就是堂本刚，被念到名字时看底下许多人的表情就知道，他们以为他跟堂本光一是兄弟。其实还有一部分人是因为他长得可爱。

分院帽戴在了堂本刚头上。在那个小小的空间里，分院帽变成了一个慈祥又潮流的戴着棒球帽和墨镜的老爷爷，开口问：“小刚，想去哪个院啊？斯莱特林好不好？”

堂本刚使劲儿摇摇头：“我麻瓜出身会被嘲笑的。堂本光一在那里我才不去。”

老爷爷笑眯眯地说：“那就——格兰芬多！”当然只有“格兰芬多”被大家听到。

下面发出掌声，格兰芬多的人全体起立。

晚宴开始之后，大厅两边同时传出声音很大的“我和他不是兄弟”，大厅顿时安静下来，正好，堂本刚和堂本光一隔着几张桌子四目相对。堂本光一“哼”了一声坐了回去，堂本刚做了个鬼脸。

“好可爱！”看到堂本刚做鬼脸的拉文克劳德女生惊呼。

然后，不出两天，学校传出“斯莱特林的堂本光一和格兰芬多的堂本刚或延续两院对峙传统”的流言，有人还把他们誉为“新时代的哈利和马尔福”。有支持堂本光一的“光一派”，有支持堂本刚的“刚派”，还有那么一小部分人不嫌事儿大搞起了他们俩的cp，被“光一派”和“刚派”嗤笑痴人说梦，而他们坚持自己是“圈地自萌”。

由于形式在变，霍格沃茨这年的宿舍安排采用按姓名分配的方式，各学院混在一起。当然，休息室仍然是分院的。据说是为了促进交流。

根本就是为了引起矛盾，这不明摆着我要和堂本光一住一间宿舍嘛！堂本刚十分不满。

另一边。

他怎么偏和我杠上了？我才不会输，住一间正好分出高下！堂本光一忿忿地想。

于是两人完美地在宿舍门口打了个照面。

好啊不是冤家不聚头我和你杠定了！脑内极其丰富的堂本刚出口的只有两个字：“光一？”

说曹操曹操到这运气。脑内也挺丰富的堂本光一出口的只有一个字：“刚？”

宿舍里一共有五张床，住五个人。堂本刚迅速占领了靠窗的那张，从窗子下去正好可以看见海格的棚屋。堂本光一不服，占了旁边的那张，于是宿舍里只剩下对面并列的三张了。

剩下三个人是三胞胎，有个神奇的姓氏叫德古拉。

“我爸说我们祖上是吸血鬼。”老大亚当·德古拉说。

“所以姓德古拉。”老二比尔·德古拉说。

“但我们觉得。”老三克拉格·德古拉说。

“老爸在骗人。”三个人大和声。

堂本光一和堂本刚面面相觑。

三兄弟想，这两个的关系也没听说的那么差吧。

他们高兴得太早了。

历年来，魔药课和飞行课是格兰芬多和斯莱特林一起上的，这意味着一年级的新生们又得见证两位堂本的掐架，或者说，两个人自以为是在掐架。

魔药课上，教授把学生们两两分组，一个格兰芬多和一个斯莱特林一组，按姓氏分。

所以有些事吧，就成了必然。

“同学们，现在你们手边有一些草药，有谁知道是什么吗？”

“是干荨麻，教授。”一个鼻子长着雀斑的男孩说。

“很好，就是干荨麻。现在请把它切碎，并与碎蛇牙混合加入锡锅中，同时再加入3克硫磺粉，注意必须精确加入3克。”

堂本刚认真地切着干荨麻。

“刚！”堂本光一小声地喊，“手拿开，压着我的蛇牙了。”

堂本刚把手一挪，瞟到堂本光一漂亮地切好了的干荨麻，不高兴了。

“光一凭什么比我切得好。”堂本刚嘟囔着。

被堂本光一听见了。

“我怎么就不能了。”堂本光一顶了回去，“你凭什么总找我茬？”

“谁找茬了，不就说一说嘛又不是什么大事。”堂本刚嘶声说，“把你蛇牙给我。”

“干什么？”

“我忘带啦，快给我。”

“好啊。”堂本光一心里乐不可支，心想总算可以煞煞他的威风了，利用2厘米的身高优势将蛇牙举得高高的，“自己来拿啊，来拿啊。”

堂本刚跳了又跳，就是够不着。

“堂本！”教授的声音在地牢里回响，“上课不要胡闹！”

堂本刚想，这明明是在掐架，怎么就是胡闹呢！

旁边几个女孩子在捂嘴笑。

“笑什么笑，丑女。”堂本光一冷漠地冲她们说。

笑得更欢了。

飞行课更糟糕。

“起！”

只有堂本光一和堂本刚的扫帚稳当地飞到了他们手中。

“很好，格兰芬多和斯莱特林各加五分。”霍琦夫人拍拍手，“其他人不要灰心，继续尝试，感情充沛点儿！”

堂本刚不满地盯着正对面的堂本光一，堂本光一瞪大眼睛：“怎么了！”

“没怎么大坏蛋！”堂本刚呲牙咧嘴，自以为十分凶恶。

“可爱！”虽然听不懂他在用日语说什么，旁边的女生仍然捂嘴惊呼，当然声音很小，堂本刚没听见，堂本光一倒听了个一清二楚。

“多管闲事。”堂本光一骂了句。

“接下来，各位同学骑到扫帚上，身体微微前倾，重心向下移，三，二，一——”

只有两位堂本稳当地停在近地表面。

“干得不错、格兰芬多和斯莱特林再各加五分！”

“为什么你可以加分？”堂本刚小声对堂本光一说。  
“我、怎么、就、不可以？”堂本光一气急败坏，“我还先做到呢！”

“光一就是不可以！”堂本刚声音稍微有些大了，吸引了不少人的注意。

“堂本？你们在说什么？”因为两个人交流全程日语，霍琦夫人问。

“我们在交流经验。”堂本刚跑起火车从容不迫，十分有礼貌。

“哦，没错，是这样。不过可以课后再交流吗？”霍琦夫人说。

“好的。”堂本光一也配合演出。

看吧，果然整天都在吵架！一起上课的同学们以为看清了现实，感叹道。

下了课是晚饭时间，在前往大厅的路上，堂本刚拦住了堂本光一。

“大坏蛋！”堂本刚张口就来，“谁让你加分了？谁让你做得比我又快又好了？”

“又不是我自己加的分，你不也加了吗？”堂本光一绕过他继续走着。走着走着，他发现没有人跟上来，心想不对啊，堂本刚按理应该继续跟上来叨叨啊，于是回头一看，堂本刚呆呆地立在那里丝毫不动弹。堂本光一觉得不对劲儿，跑过去一看，发现堂本刚被人石化了。

“嘿，光一，我们替你教训了这家伙。”一旁是几位斯莱特林的同级生。

“你们少管别人的事，别跟狗拿耗子一样。”堂本光一火气一下子上来，“刚还轮不到你们管。”堂本光一施了个解咒，转过身。

“还有，‘光一’也轮不到你们叫，叫我‘堂本’。”堂本光一踢了踢旁边的石头，语气像是坚冰一样，毫无生气。

堂本刚活动了一下身子，回头看了几个始作俑者，“哼”了一声堂本光一身边跑去：“光一你还不等等我？”

于是堂本光一就停了下来，等堂本刚跑到了他身边才继续并肩而行。

剩下几个斯莱特林你看看我，我看看你。

顺带一提，这几个人之后都成了“cp派”。

“光一大坏蛋！那几个人一上来就给我施咒，你还自顾自往前走！”

“我不是回来解咒了吗，哪里坏了，堂本刚你忘恩负义！”

还是吵着进入了大厅，肩并肩坐着吃了饭，又一路吵回了休息室，终于是分开了。

“大坏蛋！”

“小傻子！”

分开的时候还不忘对骂，胖夫人一脸茫然：新密码不是这个啊？

本想在休息室好好自己待一会儿，结果两个人反而不知道该干什么了。

于是在宿舍门口又见面了。

“大坏蛋！”“小傻子！”

目击的人都说，关系真是不好啊。

德古拉三兄弟说来也奇怪，一个在拉文克劳，一个在格兰芬多，一个在赫奇帕奇。

晚上在宿舍里，为了增进感情，亚当·德古拉说：“我们四个学院都齐了。”

“但多了一个格兰芬多。”比尔说。

“啊哦，堂本刚多出来了。”克拉格说。

“为什么多出来的是我不是比尔？他也是格兰芬多的，我才不是多余的！”堂本刚年轻气盛挺不服。

“就多出来个你！”堂本光一得意地对堂本刚说。

“光一你怎么这样，下午还帮我解咒呢！”

“哦，有道理，那多出来的是比尔。”堂本光一想了想，觉得很有道理。

哪里有道理了？德古拉三兄弟悲鸣。

“这次还勉强做得好。”堂本刚说。

“那是，我可是堂本光一。”堂本光一莫名其妙很骄傲。

堂本光一你的原则呢？你不是很冷酷很凶的吗？德古拉三兄弟齐刷刷投去白眼。

宿舍里一共五个人，只有堂本刚是麻瓜出身。大家都知道，麻瓜世界有个很神奇的小玩意儿名叫闹钟，最原始的闹钟枯燥的“滴滴滴”响声简直是噩梦。

恰巧堂本刚坚持地使用着这个东西。早上7点雷打不动。

“刚！把那玩意儿关了不好吗？”

第N次被惊醒后，堂本光一炸毛了。

“同意！”亚当说。

“我们自己起得来！”克拉格说。

“又不是给你们开的，我自己起不来啊！”堂本刚很无辜地眨眨眼。

“那就施咒！让它发不出声音！”堂本光一顺手拿起枕边的魔杖。

“不许！”堂本刚灵活地向堂本光一床上一扑，要去抢他的魔杖。堂本光一将魔杖举高向后倒在床上，堂本刚就顺着爬到了他身上。堂本光一用空着的左手使劲儿扣住堂本刚的腰不让他动弹。

“堂本光一大坏蛋，放开我！”堂本刚没挣开。

堂本光一翻身将他压在身下，这下堂本刚完全无法动弹了。堂本光一用魔杖抵着堂本刚下巴：“小傻子，不许抢我魔杖，把那东西关了！”

“那我怎么办？迟到了怎么办？”堂本刚瞪大眼睛喊。

“早上我喊你，要迟到一块儿迟到。”堂本光一实在是没辙了。

“行，放开我，压着一点儿也不舒服。”堂本刚为了人身自由一下子就同意了。

堂本光一放开了堂本刚，堂本刚跳回自己的床上关掉了闹钟的电源。

“不过！”堂本光一好像是想起了什么，“被我压着怎么就不舒服了？你凭什么不舒服？”

堂本刚吼道：“谁喜欢被人压着？”

“我喜欢被人压着。你这样的重量最合适了。”

堂本刚傻了眼。

全程日语，所以德古拉三兄弟不知道该如何劝架，更是不敢帮助任何一方，尤其是不敢帮堂本光一。想之前堂本刚和堂本光一为了一个咒语的读法打起来的时候，比尔为了阻止他们打架用一咒语烧了堂本刚挂起来的袍子。尽管只烧了很小很小的一个小洞，但把堂本刚气得够呛。

“Expelliarmus（除你武器）！”堂本光一敏捷地拿起魔杖，于是比尔看着自己的魔杖飞到了窗边上。

“堂本！我帮你，你怎么这样？”比尔翻身下床去捡魔杖，大喊。

并没有人理会他。

回头看，只见堂本光一把堂本刚的衣服复原之后，又嚷嚷起来：“刚，你好歹看着点儿！”

“我怎么了我怎么了我又怎么了？你多会几个咒语了不起啊！”堂本刚推了堂本光一一下，“别人都帮你你了不起了？”

堂本刚是真生气了，拖着袍子就往外跑。堂本光一马上跟了出去，走到门口又回头恶狠狠地剜了比尔一眼：“你们三个，注意点儿。”

以上便是德古拉三兄弟看着堂本二人打架却只能抱团取暖的原因。

几学年就这么过去了，两个人的恩怨传遍了整个学校。凡是新来的一年生，都会在大厅里一睹两人争吵的风姿。而高年级的学长学姐们也见怪不怪，有的还会悄悄凑过来问：“你哪派的？”只有cp派的十几个人围在一起瑟瑟发抖。

其实吧，要说两人也不是真的吵架，照堂本刚用麻瓜的说法，就是吐槽，只不过两人对话用的是霍格沃茨绝大部分人都听不懂的日语，还偏偏是关西腔的日语，显得就是十分像吵架了。

堂本光一表示，没办法，他们丑人多作怪。

“光一，不许这么没礼貌！”堂本刚说。

“我哪里说错了？”堂本光一梗着脖子。

许多人都在说，你看这不就在吵架了。

但有一点是毋庸置疑的，不管怎么吵，两个人总是在一块儿。

只有cp派认清了这个现实，并把这个作为派内最高机密。

堂本光一在五年级的时候进了斯莱特林的魁地奇队。堂本刚没有进，不是因为他不够优秀，而是因为严重的恐高，不然他也很想去球场上煞煞堂本光一的威风。

堂本光一担任的是守门员的大任，当然没有找球手那么抢风头，但他的的确确是一个好的守门员，创造了不让对方进一个球的历史。

帅气，血统纯正，学习优异，魁地奇打得好，哪个女孩子不喜欢这样的学长？嘴毒点儿就毒点儿吧。

堂本刚挺不乐意，本来已经消停了好几个月了又开始找堂本光一的茬了。

“啪”地一声，堂本刚把一堆信件摔在堂本光一面前的牛排上。牛排没遭殃，它预感到危险到来自己往旁边一挪，信就稳当地落在了堂本光一面前。

“你的情书，大坏蛋！”堂本刚冷漠地在他身旁坐下，“魔法世界的女生怎么还是这么幼稚，学麻瓜们找人递情书呢？”

堂本光一背后一凉。这几年，他高声反驳堂本刚的次数越来越少。因为他发现自己越来越说不过堂本刚，并对此感到异常苦恼。再者其实他也并不想看到堂本刚生气。

小傻子笑着多好看！堂本光一想。

“烧了吧。”堂本光一看都没看，推开那堆信，继续小口小口地吃着牛排。

堂本刚一拳打到了棉花上，撇撇嘴，随手挑了一封打开，打算当中念出来：“亲爱的堂本学长。”然后他就停住了。

“不对啊。”他小声说。

“怎么了，刚？”堂本光一回过头来瞅信上的内容。

信上写着：  
我是格兰芬多的四年生，也是麻瓜出身，来自英国。也许学长不记得了，去年分院仪式上我正好坐在了学长旁边，看到学长的笑容，对堂本学长产生了深深的仰慕之情......

“这叫情书？烂透了好吗。”堂本光一嗤笑着，“我怎么可能......”

等一下。

“刚。”堂本光一的脸一瞬间彻底黑了下来。堂本刚发誓，他从来没见到过堂本光一这样臭的脸，否则就在三个月之内吃到的比比多味豆都是鼻涕味。堂本刚有点儿慌张。

“光一......”堂本刚头一次对着堂本光一露出个略带讨好意味的笑容，“不就封情书嘛，你都有那么多封了......”

无疑是火上添油。

堂本光一抽出魔杖将所有的信，连同堂本刚手上的那封，一起烧了个精光。

“解释一下？”堂本光一压低了声音，脸要皱成一团了。

周围又有人在看好戏了，虽然他们一点儿也不懂两个人在说啥，只觉得这次吵得格外凶，看堂本光一表情就知道。“光一派”乐翻了天，心想堂本光一终于奋起反抗打倒堂本刚当家农奴把歌唱了；“刚派”愁眉苦脸，心想完了堂本刚压制堂本光一的好日子到头了；“cp派”几个为数不多的日本人带着玩味的表情高深莫测地用日语磕着糖，一个叫生田斗真的爱摄影的三年级生立刻举起时刻挂在身前的老爷相机记录着令人垂泪的一幕，一个叫长濑智也的据说是堂本光一的好哥们儿的在打赌两个人什么时候会戳破窗户纸在一起，一个叫筱原友惠的赫奇帕奇的女孩子说不出两个晚上就会修成正果。

“行了堂本光一等会儿晚上回宿舍再说好吧，别搁这儿丢人现眼。”堂本刚用拳头轻轻锤了堂本光一胸口一下。

堂本光一收起了魔杖，发愣地揉揉胸口，嘴角分明抑制不住地疯狂上扬，随即“哼”了一声：“那就晚上回去再说。”

这句用的英语。

所以德古拉三兄弟准备自觉地在休息室过一晚，只不过为去哪个休息室吵了起来。不过不管怎么说，有壁炉应该不算太冷。

整个下午堂本光一都心不在焉儿的。

变形术课上，新来的教授被堂本光一无意识变出的天狗吓个半死；魔药课上，堂本光一一走神儿多量了1毫升龙胆汁，整个地牢差点儿被炸；魔法生物保护课上，堂本光一差点儿没撞翻那只授课用的半人马。还好那只半人马有点儿颜控所以没有太大意见。

“堂本光一，你在干什么？”堂本刚不管自己还饿着，急匆匆追上连饭也不吃就回宿舍了的堂本光一。宿舍里只有他们两个人。

“刚！”堂本光一转过身，“小傻子！那女孩儿凭什么给你写情书？”

堂本刚愣住了，没想到他还在纠结这件事儿。

“光一，人家想写我也管不着啊？”堂本刚苦笑着。

“你连‘大坏蛋’都不叫了！”

“哈？”堂本刚又懵了，“你这人怎么还这么幼稚呢？”

“小傻子，我陪了你五年！你哪门课不懂的都是我给你讲的？为了能给你讲课我专门选了和你一样的选修课程，那麻瓜研究那课我还想选呢，但你选的占卜学我就跟着你选了，要不是因为你谁想上那个神神叨叨的占卜？哪次考试之前我不帮你把关？你说你们格兰芬多魁地奇守门员打得又好长得又帅我就去当魁地奇守门员，本来他们要我当找球手的！你委屈了就跑我这儿来，我哪次不好好哄你？你说你喜欢星星，我就自己向教授学着做了个观星仪给你，那别人谁愿意花这种心思？人长濑约我好多次想让我帮他复习我都没管他呢！凭什么我不行？”

堂本刚这下明白了，彻底明白了。眼下自己得把人家哄好才行。他想了想，像往常一样把堂本光一扑到了他床上。

“你还想和我打架啊堂本刚？”堂本光一恼怒地抓住堂本刚的手腕，怕他作乱。

“谁要打架啊大坏蛋？”堂本刚笑了，“都五年了，你自己想想那能叫打架吗？你该不会对打架一点儿概念也没有吧？长濑那家伙不经常和别人打起来吗你会没见过？光一你仔细想想，那个人跟我一样场场魁地奇戴着红围巾红手套红阵线帽跑去你们斯莱特林扯开嗓子给个守门员加油？当真是万绿丛中一点红哦？谁在你被游走球打进校医院之后整天整天往医疗翼跑给你送这样那样给你抄笔记？庞培夫人都认识我知道我来找谁了。谁没事了半夜专门闯禁林就为了陪你一起关禁闭？我受委屈了你不该哄我？”

这下轮到堂本光一愣住了，半天憋出一句：“我说每次格兰芬多那看台那儿怎么见不着你人呢。”

堂本刚盯着那个在不该木的时候木起来的榆木脑袋差点儿没被气昏，想也没想俯身对准堂本光一的嘴唇就咬了上去。

“疼！”堂本光一叫出了声儿，发个狠翻身把堂本刚压在身下。

“说了多少遍不舒服了大坏蛋！”

“你会舒服的小傻子。”堂本光一的眼神和声线都暗了下来，放开堂本刚的手腕，捧住他的脸，却没了动作，无声地请求着。

堂本刚“FuFu”地笑了起来：“优等生，脑袋挺好使嘛。”

就是认可了。

堂本光一近乎神圣地吻上堂本刚，轻松地撬开牙关，感受着背上将自己死死地抱住的双手。有几次堂本刚试图起身，却都被堂本光一强势地摁了回去，因此这个文吻显得格外漫长。直到堂本刚哼哼了好几声，堂本光一才起身离开，坐在了一旁。

“大坏蛋。”堂本刚将头搁在了堂本光一腿上，捉住堂本光一的手放在自己的胸口，“大坏蛋大坏蛋，大坏蛋只能是我的大坏蛋。不准备别人写情书。”

“小傻子也只能是我的小傻子。”堂本光一笑得格外傻，“要不我戴个眼镜隐藏一下？”

堂本刚想了想，不行，有个帅帅的男朋友才能好好炫耀啊，于是使劲儿摇头。

“都依你。”堂本光一捏捏堂本刚的手心。

“我饿了。”

“嗯，这会儿应该还没过饭点儿，我们去看看吧。”

当堂本刚在袍子底下偷偷拉住堂本光一的袍子时，大厅里突然安静，随即炸开了锅。“光一派”得意洋洋地想，看堂本光一的喜形于色就知道肯定翻身成功，看堂本刚跟在后面像个小媳妇儿似的；“刚派”暗中观察，说肯定是堂本刚赢了，那是胜者不露声色逼堂本光一装出来的让他尴尬的；只有“cp派”认清了现实，微笑着不参与讨论，就等着那些人被打脸。生田斗真发现了袍子下的玄机，用相机记录下了那个瞬间。

他们还是坐在相邻的座位上。基本的正餐是牛排，还有薯条、炸鸡等典型的西方食物，另外为了迎合越来越多的亚洲人的需求，近年来还增加了米饭、荞麦面（准确来说是各种各样的面食）等东方美食。

堂本刚堂本刚一边切着牛排，一边头也不抬地说：“光一，我想吃炸鸡。”

堂本光一自己的牛排还没切好呢，连忙放下刀叉给堂本刚拿炸鸡腿：“张嘴，啊——”

堂本刚一下子忘了还在众目睽睽之下，顺着话头张开了嘴一口咬住。

“光一派”说不对啊，被人使唤还笑那么欢，平常哪儿见过堂本光一对其他人这么笑过？“刚派”也想不对啊，使唤别人他自己脸红啥呢，难道不应该趾高气昂吗？只有“cp派”平地一声吼，你们没有人谈过恋爱吗？

不少人恍然大悟临阵倒戈，“cp派”顿时壮大起来，也仍有不少人坚持己见，非拉着两个人问你们什么关系。

两个人微微一笑：“没有谈恋爱啊。”

新加入“cp派”的人大失所望，而长濑不屑地说：“他俩谈的时候你们还在争他俩谁赢谁输呢！”筱原在一旁分发成员小手册，名字叫《堂本五年罗曼史》，其中的影像资料大部分归功于生田斗真。至于后来毕业后，长濑筱原生田在征得本人同意后将其改编为人物传记《堂本罗曼三部曲》，并与《哈利波特七部曲》《17世纪以来最伟大的一百位梅林巫师》等名著并列为魔法世界十大传记类白金书目的事，也暂且不提。

“光一，我想吃荞麦面。”

“不吃他这个，不正宗。这个圣诞我们回日本我亲自给你做哦，听话。”

语气跟哄小孩儿一样，尽管别人听不懂也还是觉得甜得发腻。

堂本刚逼堂本光一的。“光一派”固执地认为。

堂本光一故意让堂本刚难堪。“刚派”决绝地说。

你们都是傻子吧，这么明显了。“cp派”们浏览着派内机密小册子，合上后都带着怜悯的眼光看着“光一派”和“刚派”。

消息传得快，早早吃完离开的德古拉三兄弟虽然没见到这一场面，但也听说了这一传闻。

假的吧？德古拉三兄弟想。这俩货天天在宿舍里打架呢。

他们仨没有麻瓜家庭也没有爱打架的麻瓜朋友，对“打架”这一概念倒是真的没有概念。

于是他们仨便放心地回到宿舍，以为只要不干涉他们就万事大吉。

呵呵。

进了屋才发现，那两个怎么挤在一堆了？怎么还有点儿窸窸窣窣的声音？还躲在被子底下？

亚当以为他们又在打架，而且打得很严重不能让他们看见，想上去拉开，但想到几年前比尔的经历又止住了手，对两个弟弟说，我们出去吧，免得伤到我们。

多年后还是单身汉的他们才明白，那不是打架，但确实是另一种意义上对他们的伤害。不过他们庆幸在接连几天都遇到这种情况后，果断找了麦格校长换了宿舍。

那天校长亲自来告诉两位堂本：“很抱歉没有人愿意和你们住一间宿舍，如果不介意的话你们是否愿意两个人一间？但是要换小一点的房间。”

两个堂本点头如捣蒜。

太行了。

六年级的时候，堂本光一成了魁地奇队长。堂本刚堂堂正正地戴上了斯莱特林的绿围巾和绿手套，虽然袍子还是格兰芬多的袍子，但至少在斯莱特林的人群里不怎么扎眼了，只是堂本光一很遗憾这样在人群中找堂本刚也没那么好找了。

“我戴红围巾红手套的时候您不也没找着我呢吗？”堂本刚嗤之以鼻。

不好找不等于找不到，许多人发现了打比赛时堂本光一老是往这边瞟，还笑得一脸灿烂。

新设的一个月一次的学院交流会上，有格兰芬多的一年生问堂本刚为啥魁地奇比赛的时候他会在斯莱特林那里，装备着斯莱特林绿，还给斯莱特林加油。

“因为他们队长也姓堂本啊。”堂本刚笑眯眯地说。

一年生顿悟：“啊！原来是兄弟啊！”

“不是兄弟的堂本，是入籍的堂本。”堂本刚还是笑眯眯的。

一年生年纪小，又是爱尔兰人，并没有听懂“入籍”是什么意思。

“问问其他前辈吧。堂本的事情。”堂本刚依旧是笑眯眯的。

一年生欢天喜地地抓住了旁边赫奇帕奇六年生筱原友惠。

“入会吗孩子？”她热情地说。

“如你所见，我们并没有谈恋爱。”毕业的时候，全优生兼魁地奇学院杯得主堂本光一光明正大地和在预言术课上一唱成名的魔法史特优生堂本刚十指相扣，回应着每一个前来询问的人。

“我们呀，”堂本刚笑得蛮羞涩的，“在过日子呢。”

众人击沉，从此“光一派”和“刚派”销声匿迹，“cp派”笑到了最后。

脸好疼。

过了几年，二十出头的堂本光一征战魁地奇世界杯去了，堂本刚回了霍格沃茨任教，教魔法史。此时的堂本刚不再是青涩的毛头小子，而是极具魅惑气质的淡化了性别的魔物。还特别会做小饼干小蛋糕，经常上课带给学生吃。魔法史这门枯燥至极的课程成为了最受欢迎的三大课程之一。

“堂本教授，您的甜品太好吃了！”课间休息时有人会对他说。

“啊，不过这不是我最拿手的。”堂本教授有点儿不好意思地摸了摸头发。

“为什么呢？”

“因为光一不太爱吃甜食呀。”堂本刚教授笑得异常甜蜜。

光一是谁？学生没敢多问。

有门路广的学生暗中推荐了图书馆里鲜少有人问津的人物传记区的一套书《堂本罗曼三部曲》。

他们一致认为，书比甜品更甜。

再后来，堂本光一作为优秀校友回到了母校，总是盯着堂本刚，连吃饭也盯着下饭。更可怕的是堂本刚似乎习惯了这目光。

眼尖的人发现，他们戴的是对戒。

行吧，真人比书还要甜。

“他们改变了自古以来格兰芬多和斯莱特林对峙的局面，是第一对引起现象级关注的跨雪院恋人，对学院交流与和谐相处有直接而巨大的促进作用。干杯吧，为了堂本的白头偕老！”  
（长濑智也、筱原友惠、生田斗真《堂本罗曼三部曲》序言）


End file.
